inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Celeste Wind - Galería
Draws Celeste 7.jpg|Celeste de mayor tocando el piano Celeste y dayann 3.jpg|Celeste y Dayann 1 Celeste y twila.jpg|Celeste (14 años) y su hermana Twila (4 años) Celeste 2.jpg|Celeste con el traje de los ángeles Celeste 11.jpg|Celeste ayudando a Shawn Celeste 5.jpg|Celeste patinando Celeste 12.jpg|Celeste, Xavier y sus padres Celeste 4.jpg|Debut de Celeste, observando el partido Raimon vs Royal Academy Celeste 6.jpg|Celeste en el orfanato Celeste y dayann go.jpg|Dayann y Celeste en el GO! Celeste 3.jpg|Celeste de mayor Celeste y Twila.png|Celeste (17 años) con su hermana Twila (7 años) Clerest.png|Clerest, aspecto de Celeste en la Academia Alius Celeste.jpg|Celeste cuerpo completo Xavier celeste y dayann pekes.jpg|Dayann, Xavier y Celeste jugando en el orfanato Dayann y celeste 2.jpg|Celeste y Dayann 2 celeste y shawn nekps.jpg|Shawn inu y Celeste neko shawn recordando a celeste.jpg|Shawn recordando a Celeste celeste neko kawaii.jpg|Celeste neko kawaii Celeste Wind (16).jpg|Celeste de pequeña al recibir un pelotazo de Aiden celeste bad.jpg|Celeste en la primera temporada Dayann celeste celine y april pekes.jpg|Celine, April, Dayann y Celeste de pequeñas 1 April Bianchi, Celine Taillen, Dayann Midford y Celeste Wind (0).jpg|April, Celine, Dayann y Celeste peinándose 1 Celeste Wind, Xavier Foster y sus padres (0).jpg|Celeste, Xavier y sus padres en el cumpleaños de Celeste 1 Celine Taillen, Dayann Midford y Celeste Wind (0).jpg|Celine, Dayann y Celeste en la playa 1 Shawn Froste, Dayann Midford, Xavier Foster y Celeste Wind (0).jpg|Shawn, Dayann, Xavier y Celeste hamtaros celeste ghoul 2.jpg|Celeste enseñando sus ojos de ghoul celeste embarazada y shawn.jpg|Celeste embarazada con Shawn Celeste Wind (23).jpg|Celeste con el uniforme del Raimon (gerente) Celeste y dayann sirenas.jpg|Celeste y Dayann siendo sirenas Arbol Genealógico 2.png|Árbol genealógico Celeste Wind y Shawn Froste (1).jpg|Celeste y Shawn a punto de besarse Celeste perfil.jpg|Celeste Render Celeste Wind (25).jpg|Celeste disfrazada del pokémon Glaceon Celeste Wind y Shawn Froste (2).jpg|Celeste y Shawn en el Inazuma Japón Celeste y Xavier Foster (0).jpg|Celeste y Xavier en el orfanato Don Sol Dayann y celeste pistolas.jpg|Celeste y Dayann pistolas Celeste Wind (27).png|Celeste cantando Shawn Froste y Celeste Wind (1).png|Celeste secuestrada por los ángeles y Shawn en el partido contra estos Celeste Wind (31) (GIF).gif|Celeste enseñando la pulsera a Dayann clerest y celeste.png|Clerest y Celeste con sus dos trajes Silver y Celeste.png|Celeste con Silver <3 Celeste IJ.png|Celeste con el uniforme del Inazuma Japón celeste kuro y dayann estudiando.png|Celeste y Dayann estudiando (y Kuro fastidiando un poco xD) Celeste y dayann peques.jpg|Celeste y Dayann de pequeñas durmiendo :3 celeste chibi.png|Celeste chibi Celeste secuestrada por Sael.png|Celeste siendo secuestrada por Sael celeste raimon.png|Celeste con el uniforme del Raimon 1 celeste preocupada de edgar.png|Celeste preocupada por la pierna de Edgar cuando la rescatan de los ángeles Celeste Wind (28).png|Celeste enseñando su dorsal en el Inazuma Japón silver play with ball.gif|Silver de cachorro jugando con un balón xD.png|Imagen de mi prima sin base :D celeste raimon 1.png|Celeste con el uniforme del Raimon 2 celeste en el hospital leyendo.png|Celeste en el hospital shawn y celeste.png|Mi primera imagen en el Paint Tool SAI *-* Celeste cuidando a Shawn April, celine, celeste y dayann good summer.png|Feliz Verano!! ^^ ie ocs cocinando.jpg|Inazuma Eleven ocs cocinando celeste nathan y april.png|April x Nathan x Celeste Gif by madamnegra-d977ihq.gif|IE-IEGO! oc's gif celeste bañador.png|Celeste en la playa nathan y celeste.png|Nathan y Celeste hablando celeste air.png|Celeste Viento Dayann celeste aura y cynthia.png|Dayann, Celeste y mis dos OC's de Code Geass y Tokyo Ghoul: Aura y Cynthia Pocky!.png|Pocky! Celeste mofletesh.png|Baka! Dayann y celeste cosplay.jpg|Dayann y Celeste cosplay: Kallen Kozuki y Euphemia Li Britannia shawn y celeste love ^^.jpg|Shawn y Celeste love <3 celeste meshon.png|Celeste con su mechón pelirrojo :3 celeste y su padre.png|Celeste escuchando la explicación del detective Smith sobre sus padres Alius girls.png|Academia Alius girls Ocs.png|Inazuma Eleven OC's first generation rydia y celeste.png|Rydia y Celeste con el uniforme de gerentes celeste y xavier peques.png|Xavier y Celeste en el orfanato celeste y clive.png|Celeste y Clive al nacer celeste cumple.jpg|Celeste, happy birthday!! Inazuma eleven gift feliz navidad by madamnegra-d9lisgv.png|Feliz Navidad! whnpg.gif|Clerest aparición GIF shawnleste y dayavier.jpg|Dayavier y Shawnleste love <3 celeste y shawn mantita.png|Shawnleste mantita Woman can.jpg|Woman can Inazuma couples.png|Inazuma Couples by Hikou celeste papel.jpg|Celeste papel :3 twila y celeste snow.png|Celeste and Twila: Day in the snow (7 y 17 años) Navidad gift.png|Christmas gift celeste 17 años.png|Celeste con 17 años Dayann y celeste history.jpg|Dayann y Celeste history Ocs and sons.png|OC's and sons Ie ares ocs.png|Inazuma Eleven Ares OC's celeste peque fullbody.png|Celeste pequeña fullbody celeste fullbody.png|Celeste fullbody clerest fullbody.png|Clerest fullbody celeste go fullbody.png.png|Celeste GO! fullbody Dayann y celeste chibis.png|Dayann y Celeste chibis Froste family.png|Froste family Ie chibis.png|All my IE OC's chibis :3 Dayann y Celeste-Twitching Colours.png|Dayann y Celeste twitching colours! 47685218_273561020011931_8412830928354672640_n.jpg|Dayann y Celeste a acuarelas 51378257_285917095432542_25882868790067200_n.jpg|Dayann y Celeste :D 55865121_548054762348674_8152990466418147328_n.jpg|Dayann y Celeste coletitas c: 59466285_444827832945613_5163703669467643904_n.jpg|Celeste aesthetic 65127251_458759058259980_1775432599905239040_n (2).jpg|Celeste chibi adventures girls black 1.png|OC black dresses adventures girls black 2.png|OC black dresses rework april dayann celine y celeste seasons.png|April, Dayann, Celine y Celeste seasons Celeste carta.jpg|Celeste en el hospital leyendo una carta de Dayann Celeste embarazada.jpg|Celeste antes de dar a luz celeste first base.png|Celeste Inazuma style Celeste GIF.gif|Celeste GIF Celeste haciendo el tonto.png|Bleeehhh!! celeste id.png|Celeste fullbody Celeste in hospital.jpg|Celeste en el hospital Celeste llorando.jpg|Celeste crying celeste shawn y aiden avalansha.png|Celeste, Shawn y Aiden antes de la avalancha Celeste singning.png|Celeste singing Celeste xavier y papas.jpg|Celeste, Xavier y sus padres Celeste y clerest.jpg|Celeste y Polaris celeste y dayann chibi pixel.gif|Dayann y Celeste icon <3 celeste.png|Trying to breathe celeste_and_dayann_17_years_by_madamnegra_dafraj1 - copia.jpg|Celeste y Dayann 17 years celeste_y_dayann_especial_400_images_by_madamnegra_dabotwr.png|Celeste y Dayann especial 400 dibujos!! <3 Celine dayann y celeste boda.jpg|Dayann, Celeste y Celine boda Lucy Kim Dayann Celeste Layla y Iris.jpg|Moonlight girls Dayann y celeste foto d perfil.jpg|Dayann y Celeste :D dayann y celeste new year neon.png|Happy New Year neon lights!! dayann_and_celeste_inazuma_eleven_and_tokyo_ghoul_by_madamnegra_d9zq5c5.jpg|Inazuma Eleven y Tokyo Ghoul crossover dayann_and_celeste_real_life_by_madamnegra_dd1v6hz.png|Dayann y Celeste owners ewe emilly celine y celeste.png|Emily, Celine y Celeste happy_new_year___by_madamnegra_dbyo9gh.jpg|Happy New Year scarf GIF <3 navidad gift - copia.png|Feliz Navidad/Año Nuevo!! :D navidadgift.png|Feliz Navidad! oc_girls_party_by_madamnegra_d9qm3gz.jpg|OC's party :3 pararells_hearts_by_madamnegra_dc3sdj5 - copia.jpg|Pararell hearts we_are_the_sky_by_madamnegra_dc5p7z7.jpg|We are the sky Celeste 1.png|Celeste kawaii >w< Celeste 2.png|Celeste Download20200202233747.png|Celeste de pequeña Download20200203010319.png|Miyuki Dayann y celeste.png|Dayann y Celeste Collabs Celeste y kyoka collab.png|Celeste y Kyoka - Collab con Melisa Hetsune :3 Collab con hikou.png|Collab con Hikou I love you much open collab by hikoukazex3 d9kgde0.png|I love you so much!! - Collab con Hikou-chan Mery chrismast collab con kawaii260702 by hikoukazex3 d9my70z.jpg|Winter collab with Kawaii-chan, Mii-chan, Meli-chan and Hikou-chan Gifts Hqdefault.jpg|Celeste casual sacando la lengua, by Gaa33 Regalo MadamNegra.png|Regalo de cumpleaños de Chika <33 XD.png|Imagen de mi prima sin base :D Melisa,Mada,Danielle y Celeste.gif|Miyuki ,Mii, Kyoka y Nerumi by Mada Merry chrismast and happy new year by hikoukazex3-d9mm92c.png|Oc's celebrando el año nuevo by HikouKazex3 de DA Inazuma couples.png|Inazuma Couples by Hikou 100 watchers special celeste by jenydaiana dbvs3q0.png|Celeste by Nerumi-chan Celeste sucrette version by kawaii.png|Celeste sucrette version by Kawaii-chan Celeste wind by kyo chama d9srsd5-fullview.jpg|Celeste by Kyo chama <3 Dayann y celeste by hikou.png|Celeste y Dayann chibis by Hikou <3 Gerentes del raimon by pocky chan02 d9fm7mg-fullview.jpg|Gerentes del Raimon by Pocky-chan Happy bd by v ada12 dbgifdp.png|Gift de VAda de DA <3 Regalo para madam by pocky chan02 da7ys0j-fullview.jpg|Celeste by Pocky-chan <3 Regalo para mis nakamas de da by hikoukazex3 dbn46ti - copia.jpg|Regalo by HikouKaze <33 Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Personajes (GO) Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de primera temporada Categoría:Personajes de segunda temporada Categoría:Personajes de tercera temporada Categoría:Personajes de cuarta temporada Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes enamorados de Shirou Fubuki Categoría:Personajes japoneses Categoría:Personajes franceses Categoría:Personajes tipo aire Categoría:Personajes tipo hielo Categoría:Personajes tipo nieve Categoría:Participantes del TFI Categoría:Personajes de la Academia Alius Categoría:Personajes del Moonlight Categoría:Jugadores del Raimon Categoría:Personajes del Inazuma Japón Categoría:Gerentes del Raimon Categoría:Dorsal Categoría:Dorsal 1 Categoría:Subcapitán Categoría:Porteros Categoría:Líberos Categoría:Personajes con 14 años Categoría:Personajes con 24 años Categoría:Hermana mayor Categoría:Hermana menor Categoría:Personajes con hermana pequeña (OC) Categoría:Personajes con hermano mayor Categoría:Madres Categoría:Personajes con hijos Categoría:Personajes con sobrinos (OC) Categoría:Personajes casados Categoría:Personajes contrapartes Categoría:Personajes con peores enemigos (Oc) Categoría:Personajes con mejores amigos (Oc) Categoría:Personajes con mascota Categoría:Personajes con rivales Categoría:Personajes con el pelo largo Categoría:Personajes con el pelo corto Categoría:Personajes con el pelo liso Categoría:Personajes con el pelo ondulado Categoría:Personajes con el pelo azul Categoría:Personajes con el pelo turquesa Categoría:Personajes con ojos azules Categoría:Personajes con ojos celestes Categoría:Personajes pálidos Categoría:Personajes de baja estatura Categoría:Dandere Categoría:Personajes en el hospital Categoría:Personajes enfermos